


Shoes?

by 000dia000



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And Dan's Sandals, Fluff, M/M, Questionable Comedy, Singapore, Swearing, april 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000dia000/pseuds/000dia000
Summary: The rise and the fall of The Shoes™, Dan's realization that his sandals are not as cool as he once thought, and Phil being a lil' shit. Romantic Tragedy (not really).





	

“Hey, Phil, what do you think?” Dan brandished his new sandals. He was poised and showing off bare legs, ready to model or maybe just get sun on skin that hasn’t seen the light of day in some time. Well, he did walk around the house in his pants but he shied away from the windows. Probably because he was turning into a vampire and the light was beginning to burn, but mostly he’s sure that his neighbours have seen him near naked more times than is socially acceptable at this point.

“I guess they’re pretty swag.” Phil said quietly, but looked as if he was hiding a smile. Dan stared at him suspicious, what was he smiling about?

“Phil don’t say swag.”

“Well, I think they’re pretty great shoes for-’

“Phil they’re not shoes.”

“Yeah, they are. Sandals are kinda shoes, aren’t they?”

“Oh, _yeah_!” Dan threw his hands up and landed them on his hips, “Because you’d wear your sandals round your Grandma’s house!”

“You know what I mean. And I am right, shoes _are_ sandals-I mean sandals are SHOES.”

Dan tutted as Phil giggled again, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just…” Phil trailed off for a second, a smirk on his lips. What was that face? “It’s just you look like…a _ninja_?”

“No way…” Dan looked down at his feet. Streetwear on reddit had posts about them and they seemed pretty cool at the time.

“ _Phil_ -!” he started to moan, he stamped his foot in embarrassment as Phil began to giggle again, this time louder, it turned into a laughing fit. Dan grew paranoid and crossed his arms glaring at his friend. Phil noticed his discomfort and began to calm down, he wiped his eyes and stood up from the bench and placed his arms on Dan’s shoulders.

“Look.” Phil’s voice was softer now, but there was still an edge of amusement. He hadn’t completely laughed it off, and the creases of his face betrayed him. “It’s not that bad!”

“Phil, it IS that bad!” Dan whined and shuffled about embarrassed as an old couple came by and seemed to look the two of them up to down as if in distaste. “You see? She’s probably thinking I’m doing a half-assed Sasuke cosplay.”

“I doubt she watches Naruto.” Phil scoffed, “And I’m pretty sure she was laughing at us with our matching haircuts, we look like awkward tourists anyway, who cares about the sandals?”

“Jesus, Christ, Phil, what if we run into a subscriber?” Dan whined, even now he could see people finding the exact maker and brand. He could see it becoming a meme. Too late, someone’s seen and it has 10K notes.

“Dan, they’re not that bad. I swear.” Phil repeating himself, making it worse. Dan stared him down with a sullen expression and Phil cracked again and began to laugh, balling his fists into his mouth in a poor attempt to stifle it.

Dan ran his hand through his fringe aggressively and could already feel his hair start to moisten and gain volume with every passing minute just standing around.

“You little shit, stop laughing. F-for fuck sake.” Dan stammered, he looked around and saw a corner with a gift shop, “C’mon we’re looking around here, see if we can find something more normal. Even though phans will bitch about me wearing basic clothes."

“Dad.” Phil teased and stuck his tongue out.

They looked around for ten minutes, Dan was beginning to give up hope when Phil suddenly crept up behind from where he was searching near some stuffed animals.  
“Hey, Dan.” His voice high, “Look what I found?”

He threw Dan the wrapper covered gift. It was a pair of children’s size Hello Kitty flip-flops.

“Christ, Phil, I can’t even fit my big toe in these!”

“I thought you liked Hello Kitty? You still have those socks.” Phil, done with the joke, threw the parcel back into its basket.

“I lost them, like, a year ago? They don’t exactly make Hello Kitty socks for gigantic feet so what’s the point.”

“Really? I think I found them balled up with some of my things when we were unpacking for the new place.”

“Seriously? Good, because I think losing the world’s greatest socks would be a real tragedy.”

“More than spending 200 pounds on a pair of Naruto sandals?”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "first fan-fiction" (ignore the fic that's 140 characters long and suspiciously better as a tweet *cough*) I do write, but wrote this in a half-hour, so that probably shows in the quality. I considered making their conversation more thought-out, then I just decided, fuck it, and wrote them as they speak in videos, though I imagine they're less like their personas IRL. If there's anything wrong or needs to be changed, tell me, I liked honest feedback.


End file.
